Their Bond
by zero BiE
Summary: Menjadi seseorang yang hanya bisa memperhatikan mu, sudah cukup bagiku, Naruto-senpai. Onesided MenmaNaru. AU. Hope you'll like it.


.

.

**Naruto : Mashashi Kishimoto**

.

.

"Ini." Naruto menyerahkan secarik kertas padaku suatu sore, kala aku tengah duduk tenang sambil mendengarkan lagu baru yang sudah 80% sempurna melalui earphone ponsel ku.

Aku hanya menerimanya dengan kerutan didahiku.

Sekilas ku baca beberapa bait tulisan dikertas yang ternyata isinya adalah sebuah lirik lagu.

"Untukku,?" tanyaku pelan. Naruto mengangguk, tampak ia menyesap sebotol minuman penambah ion. Lalu menyeka dahinya dengan ujung baju.

"Itu hadiah dariku, bacalah dulu. Musiknya akan segera diaransemen oleh Aburame-_sensei_." Setelah berkata begitu, Naruto berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan ku yang menatap serius kesecarik kertas berisi lirik lagu yang rencananya menjadi salah satu lagu di album solo terbaruku.

Aku membaca lirik itu perlahan. Bait demi bait.

"_Whole Heart_….." desahku. Mengeja judul lagu itu.

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>...<strong>_

Sehari setelah mendapatkan lirik itu, semalaman aku membacanya dengan mengulang beberapa kali lirik pemberian Naruto. Sebuah lirik yang begitu jujur. Sebuah lirik yang benar-benar indah. Terkadang aku iri akan kemampuannya menciptakan sebuah lagu yang bisa begitu menyentuh hati orang yang mendengarnya.

Kembali aku duduk di kursi _single_ _favorite_ku yang berada di luar balkon apartement. Hanya untuk membaca lirik tersebut —lagi!

Tidak pernah aku seperti ini dalam menghayati sebuah lagu. Apa karena lagu ini ciptaannya, kah? Seseorang, yang diam-diam aku kagumi?

.

.

'_You're growing farther away from me_

_I found a different love in place of the precious memories_

_I guess im trying to erase your scent'__*_

_._

_._

Sepenggal lirik yang menarik perhatianku diantara bait-bait lain yang ditorehkannya dikertas ini.

Lirik ini —membuatku gelisah.

Ternyata, waktu beberapa tahun tidak memudarkan ingatan '_orang itu_' dari pikiran Naruto. Bahkan mungkin semakin membuatnya terkenang.

Segar dalam ingatanku beberapa tahun lalu, setelah kami berdua memutuskan angkat kaki dari agensi artis tempat kami bernaung. Karena alasan perjanjian kontrak yang merugikan pihak kami, hingga Aku dan Naruto memutuskan untuk hengkang dari agensi yang berjasa membesarkan nama kami tersebut. Meninggalkan tiga orang teman lain yang memilih bertahan di agensi tersebut.

Kami adalah sebuah vocal grup yang berisikan lima orang pemuda yang memiliki talenta tarik suara. Kami terkenal seantero negeri bahkan luar negeri, tentu saja. Maka dari itu, berita tentang hengkangnya kami berdua menjadi topic hangat dalam pemberitaan media cetak, televisi bahkan online.

Banyak orang mencibir kami dengan sebutan penghianat, kacang lupa kulit dan cacian-cacian menyakitkan lainnya. Yang tentu saja membuat kami tersudut. Walaupun ada sebagian kecil yang membela kami berdua, tapi tetap saja, kami lah terdakwanya. Bisa bayangkan bagaimana tertekannya kami, terutama Naruto yang berubah drastis. Dia tidak melawan ketika orang-orang terdekatnya berbalik menentangnya. Menyindir dan bahkan merendahkan. Dia hanya diam. Mengunci diri dikamarnya, tidak mengijinkan siapapun mengunjunginya.

Tahukah Kau, saat itu ingin sekali Aku menerjang pintu apartemenmu, Senpai. Merengkuhmu, menjadi sumber kekuatanmu, berada disisimu walau Kau tidak mengijinkan sekalipun.

Karena Aku tahu betapa rapuhnya dirimu.

Tapi, sedikitpun aku bahkan tidak mampu menggeser _D__ia_ dari hatimu.

Seseorang yang kini jauh bahkan dalam bentuk visual sekalipun.

Leader kita. Leader member kita. Dan juga orang yang kau sayangi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I want to make you listen to the fireworks<strong>_

_**In my heart that i've forgotten for a while**_

* * *

><p>Kuremas lembaran kertas itu, meredam rasa sakit yang selalu menghampiri secara diam-diam diantara senyumku yang selalu terkembang melihat kemesraan kalian dulu. Entahlah, apa nama perasaan itu.<p>

Tapi...

Aku lebih merasa sakit tatkala melihatmu tersenyum dengan terpaksa, menepis sebuah kekecewaan yang terlanjur menggerogoti hatimu, _Senpai_-ku

Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa Aku memperhatikanmu dalam diam?

_._

_._

_Baby, even if i have someone new,_

_I can never forget you'_

_._

_._

'_Bahkan seandainya __K__au mendapatkan pengganti sekalipun, __K__au tidak ingin melupakannya ya.' _Desisku saat membaca kelanjutan dari lirik '.

"Kau terlalu jujur Senpai."

Aku merapikan kertas lirik yang tadinya kuremas. Setidaknya, kertas itu masih bisa kubaca.

**TRING**

Sebuah email masuk ke ponselku. Kuraih ponsel yang berada di meja bundar dihadapanku, membaca siapa yang telah mengirimiku pesan email tersebut.

Dilayar tampak sebuah nama tertera, Uzumaki Naruto.

**From: Naru-Senpai**

'_Menma__, kau sudah__baca__ lirik__ lagu dariku? Dua hari lagi kita test rekaman. __A__ransemen musiknya__ i__ndah sekali kau tahu? __Kau harus berterima kasih pada Aburame-san, nanti. __Ah__~ tidak sabar __rasanya __mendengar kau menyanyikannya._

_Nyanyikanlah dengan sepenuh hati, karena aku membuat lagu itu dengan sepenuh hatiku ^^'_

**To : Naru-Senpai**

_Tenang saja Senpai. Kau akan mendapatkan hasil memuaskan_ _ketika rekaman nanti._

Aku tersenyum sembari membalas email darinya. Tanpa kau tekankan soal '_sepenuh hati_' pun aku bisa menangkap maksud dari lagu mu Naruto.

Perasaan rindu yang hampir membuat gila, dimana Kau akhirnya memilih pasrah kepada takdir diantara kalian.

Aku iri padanya.

Bahkan, lagu yang Kau berikan untukku pun, dia tetap menjadi inspirasimu, Naruto. Tahukah kau? Betapa aku iri padanya.

Tidak bisakah kau membuat sebuah lagu yang benar-benar murni untukku?

Entah kenapa, kini aku merasa menjadi sebuah media perantara antara dirimu dengannya. Media penyampaian kekecewaanmu yang mana, batas kesabaranmu telah mencapai batas limit. Kau ingin menyampaikan isi hatimu padanya melalui lagu ini? Melalui aku?

Aku meringis. Menaikkan sedikit sudut bibirku, menelan pil kekecewaan diantara rasa bahagia yang menggebu diawal.

Aku —ingin menolak lagu ini!

Tapi aku kalah. Karena tidak bisa menolak apapun permintaanmu. Kau benar-benar kejam padaku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**There's nothing that i did for you**_

_**But i was only sad and for that, i'm embarassed**_

_**Maybe that's why i'm being like this now**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Naruto memperhatikanku yang tengah rekaman dengan seksama. Aku bisa melihatnya begitu serius mendengarkan suaraku yang menyanyikan lagu miliknya dari kaca pembatas ruang rekaman ini.<p>

Ini adalah moment kebangkitan kami berdua dalam dunia hiburan musik. Album solo ku, dimana Naruto berjasa menitipkan lagu-lagu ciptaannya, tanpa berniat untuk kembali bernyanyi. Padahal, kualitas vokal dirinya jauh lebih baik daripada Aku. Pria berambut pirang itu akhirnya memilih untuk menjadi seorang pengarang dan komposer lagu daripada penyanyi solo, seperti yang tengah kujalani. Sebuah keputusan yang harus ku hargai,sebagai seorang teman.

Saat ini, hanya ada aku dan dirinya. Berdua.

Rekaman pun dilakukan untuk mendengarkan lagu miliknya yang telah diaransemen dan diisi oleh suaraku.

Tampak ia mengacungkan jempol kanannya.

Akupun keluar dari ruang rekaman, menghampirinya yang tengah duduk anggun dikursi yang menghadap kearah tombol-tombol pengatur suara yang telah direkam.

"Hasil yang memuaskan Menma. Walau sedikit kurang penghayatan di bagian awal."

Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar instruksi darinya. Pendengaran akan musik nya semakin tajam. Dia bisa tahu kadar penghayatan seseorang yang menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Apalagi itu lagu miliknya. Levelnya perlahan tapi pasti menanjak naik. Menjadikannya seorang komposer musik yang diperhitungkan, walau pada kenyataannya, _Award_ tidak bisa kami raih dalam ajang bergengsi apapun di negara ini.

Aku menghela nafas.

_Sampai kapan?_

Sampai kapan musik kami didiskriminasi begini.

Apakah, bahkan dengan lirik _simple_ tapi indah inipun, sebuah penghargaan tidak sudi mereka berikan? Aku tidak mengharapkan mereka memberikannya untukku. Setidaknya, berikan untuk dirinya, berikan untuk pria mengagumkan dihadapanku ini.

"Menma,?" sebuah teguran lembut dan elusan pelan dijemari tanganku menyadarkanku dari pikiran suram yang berkelebat dipikiranku.

"Hm..?"

Elusannya berubah menjadi sebuah remasan. Kurasakan tangan kecoklatannya sedikit dingin. Kuperhatikan ada lingkaran hitam samar dibawah kantung matanya.

Sudah berapa hari dia tidak tidur?

Aku membalas remasan di jemari tangannya yang dingin itu, berbalik mengelusnya. Menyalurkan sedikti-demi-sedikit rasa hangat.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku ketika melihat kabut kekhawatiran di mata indah yang akan kukagumi seumur hidupku.

"Apakah...tersampaikan?" tanyanya ragu.

Dentuman keras menghentak dadaku. Tanganku bergetar. Sesegera mungkin kuredam.

Dia kah yang kau maksud? Diakah?

"Apa isi hatiku kali ini tersampaikan? Katakan saja bahwa aku —putus asa. Setidaknya untuk yang kali ini dia mendengarkannya. Yang kali ini saja, setelahnya aku akan menyerah." Lirihnya. Kepalanya tertunduk menyembunyikan sepasang iris manik hitam indah yang mungkin sedikit tergenang.

Kenapa? Kau selalu menyembunyikan kesedihanmu?

Tidakkah kau ingin membaginya denganku? Tidakkah kau tau, aku siap menjadi tong sampah hanya untukmu? Tidakkah kau tau bagaimana perasaaan kecewaku begitu mengetahui untuk siapa lagu ini sebenarnya tertuju?

Aku menarik kepala tertunduknya dalam sebuah pelukan. Dapat kurasakan sepasang lengannya melingkar dipinggangku.

Kuelus surai pirang yang kini sedikit memanjang sampai bahu. Elusanku lalu menjalar kepunggungnya. Menenangkan dirinya untuk sejenak.

"Aku rasa, dia selalu mendengarkan lagumu. Semuanya. Bukankah Kau bilang, kalian sudah saling janji sebelum ini semua terjadi, Naru-_senpai_? Kenapa Kau malah ragu sekarang? Seperti yang kau ketahui sendiri dengan baik, _Dia_ bukanlah orang yang pintar mengutarakan perasaannya. Ditambah, terbatasnya gerak dan ruang lingkup yang mereka miliki kini, menyulitkan _D__ia_ bahkan untuk membalas _email_ dari kita." Rasanya, kali ini aku berbicara terlalu panjang juga melelahkan.

Naruto terisak. Tapi tidak terdengar suara tangis pecah, hanya bahu yang bergetar kencang.

Aku hanya mampu tertunduk. Menumpukan kepalaku diatas kepalanya yang tertutup dadaku.

Aku mengeratkan pelukan diantara kami. Mataku pun panas, dan aku berusaha menahan lelehan yang siap jatuh bila tidak kutahan.

Pernyataan dari pria dalam dekapanku ini, menciptakan sebuah lubang besar tak kasat mata dihatiku.

Ah, inikah namanya patah hati? Kenapa sesak begini rasanya?

Tanpa sadar, aku mendeklarasikan rasa sayangku yang terpendam untuknya dalam diam. Bahkan, sebelum kunyatakanpun, aku telak patah hati.

Seumur hidup pun, entitas _Dia_ tidak bisa ku gantikan.

Entah sejak kapan, genangan dimataku menyelip tanpa ijin, mengalir dibalik bulu-bulu mataku. Membuatku terpaksa menegakkan kepalaku, mencoba menahannya keluar.

Hari ini, Aku, Menma, patah hati untuk yang kesekian kalinya karena pria dalam dekapanku ini. Dia ada dihadapanku, dia bahkan bisa kurengkuh. Tapi tidak bisa kumiliki hatinya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**There's nothing that i did for you**_

_**But i was only sad and for that, i'm embarassed**_

_**Maybe that's why i'm being like this now**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

"Hei,"

"Hm?"

"Apa jika kita berdua terpisah, kau akan melupakan aku?"

"Mungkin."

Naruto merengut kesal mendengar jawaban dari pemuda yang tengah mengunci gerakannya dalam sebuah dekapan erat.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang terdengar lucu,sembari mengacak helaian rambut kekasihnya itu. Pertanyaan itu tidak memerlukan jawaban lagi, karena Sasuke tidak akan pernah mengijinkan dirinya sendiri untuk melupakan pemuda ini.

"Kau harus sering membuatkan lagu untukku yang bodoh dan tidak peka ini, sebagai alarm pengingat. Jadi, aku akan mengingatmu melalui lagumu."

Naruto mendongak, terlihat berpikir.

"Syaratmu berat, Kau tau kan Aku tipe yang tidak mudah mengarang sebuah lagu,"

"Tapi Kau berbakat dibidang itu diantara kita berlima, harusnya Kau percaya diri, Dobe."

Naruto kembali merengut mendengar panggilan sayang dari kekasihnya.

Sasuke mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, menautkan paksa kelingking Naruto kekelingkingnya.

"Janji?" tanyanya meyakinkan.

"Haa~h baiklah, Janji!" Jawab Naruto mantap.

Sasuke kembali mendekap Naruto

"Kau harus sering-sering membuat lagu untukku. Ungkapkan saja apa-apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku. Walau nantinya, si bodoh ini tidak merespon lagumu, tapi percayalah. Percayalah bahwa aku selalu mendengarkan lagumu."

Kedua pemuda itu berpelukan dalam diam. Hanya saling menghangatkan satu sama lain. Karena nantinya, kehangatan masing-masing akan hilang termakan jarak dan waktu yang entah sampai kapan memisahkan keduanya.

Hingga keduanya lupa suhu hangat dari satu sama lainnya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**I forget everything for a moment and pause**_

_**I look back into the memories**_

_**I received from you**_

_**I want to make you listen to the fireworks**_

* * *

><p>Menma mengecup puncak kepala Naruto tanpa ijin. Pria itu terlelap dengan tenang dipahanya. Disandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, melepaskan penat yang mendera. Pandangan matanya fokus kembali pada Naruto.<p>

"Hei _Senpai_, tidakkah kau tau, ada seorang pemuda yang telah kau buat patah hati tanpa kau sadari,_hm_?" lirihnya pelan. Mengelus puncak kepala itu dengan sayang.

"Kau kejam sekali_, Senpai_,"

—_Tapi __walau sekejam apapun dirimu, __A__ku__tidak__ pernah__ mampu me__ninggalkanmu sendirian. I dear you and it hurts._

Angin sepoi berhembus masuk menyentuh helai-helai rambut hitam Menma. Perlahan-lahan membuatnya ikut mengantuk.

"_Oyasuminasai, Naruto-s__e__n__pai_"

Usapan dikepala Naruto terhenti, karena sang empunya ikut terlelap bersama pria kesayangannya itu. Angin berhembus lagi, menemani keduanya terlelap dialam mimpi yang indah.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I forget everything for a moment and pause**_

_**I look back into the memories**_

_**I received from you**_

_**I want to make you listen to the fireworks**_

_**In my heart that i've forgotten for a while**_

_**I guess the visit in my heart are getting narrower**_

_**What to do? I'm sorry but i guess**_

_**You're growing farther away from me**_

_**I found a different love in place of the precious memories**_

_**I guess im trying to erase your scent**_

_**Baby, even if i have someone new,**_

_**I can never forget you**__*****_

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Footnote**: Akhirnya, SasuNaru! Mungkin ada yang pernah baca karena ff ini merupakan remake dari ff saya RPF dengan menggunakan anggota **TVXQ** sebagai tokohnya.

Sebagian lirik merupakan _English translation_ dari lagu _No Gain_-nya Kim Junsu. Tapi disini judulnya saya ganti jadi Whole Heart #XD

_Thanks for reading and hope you give me feedback about this fiction. _


End file.
